legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Takuya Kanbara
Takuya Kanbara is a character from Digimon Frontier. He is voiced by Michael Reisz in the English dub of the TV series, who also voiced Matt in the first. In Island of Lost Digimon, he is voiced by Dave Wittenberg, who voiced Henry in the preceding series (Tamers). His Digimon forms are Agunimon (human), BurningGreymon (beast), Aldamon (Fusion Evolution), and EmperorGreymon (Unity Evolution). Powers and Abilities *'Flame Embodiment' - Takuya is the carrier of the Spirits of Flame. He inherits the powers of AncientGreymon and can Spirit Evolve to become either Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, or EmperorGreymon. *'Pyro Punch' (Burning Salamander): As Agunimon, unleashes a blazing dragon from the Burning Wrists. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): As Agunimon, unleashes a whirlwind kick of flames. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): As Agunimon, throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet *'Cross Fire': As Agunimon, a unison attack with Zephyrmon. *'Shining Burn Slash': As Agunimon, a unison attack with Lobomon. *'Pyro Barrage' (Corona Blaster): As BurningGreymon, fires lasers that rival a solar heat ray from the Rudriya Darpaṇa. *'Wildfire Tsunami' (Flame Storm): As BurningGreymon, sets his whole body aflame, then releases a high-temperature tornado by flapping the Fire Wings *'Solar Wind Destroyer' (Brahmashira): As Aldamon, enhances the holy flames of his "DigiCore" to their utmost limit, then personally manufactures the high temperature and high density core of the sun, before detonating it. *'Atomic Inferno' (Brahmastra): As Aldamon, high-speed rapid-fires the extremely high-temperature shots he unleashes from the Rudriya Darpaṇa. *'Dragonfire Crossbow' (炎龍撃 Enryūgeki?, lit. "Flame Dragon Attack"): As EmperorGreymon, fires arrows from the Ryūgonken, whose flames are so intense that they become a white light. *'Pyro Dragons' (九頭龍陣 Kuzuryūjin?, lit. "Nine-headed Dragon Array"): As EmperorGreymon, releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent with the Ryūgonken. *'Ryūgonken' (龍魂剣? lit. "Dragon Soul Sword"): As EmperorGreymon, slashes with the Ryūgonken. *'Dragon Crusher' Digimon Forms Agunimon Agunimon is Takuya's Digimon form from the Human Spirit of Flame and is the very first Spirit Evolution that appears in the Digimon Universe. A Wizard Digimon, Agunimon''' 'possesses power over Flame which bears the might of AncientGreymon. Because his "DigiCore" is wrapped in the Spiritual Fire which is called a holy blaze, he is able to freely manipulate flames. Agunimon is an incarnation of the "Firewall" that defends the Net, and is a guardian deity. Because of his easily fired-up personality, he has a soldier-like aspect that practices mental training with yoga exercises, and his way of speaking is somewhat archaic, like a kenpo artist. In battle, Agunimon fights by freely using Oriental martial arts, and accumulates flames at one point of his body with a trick that focuses his spirit to raise his offensive ability. He wields the flame-clad Burning Wrist battle gloves. BurningGreymon BurningGreymon is Takuya's Beast Digimon Form. At first, Takuya had absolutely no control over this form to the point where he almost destroyed his friends. After Tommy intervened and brought BurningGreymon to his senses. Takuya finally gain proper control over the Beast Spirit. BurningGreymon is a Dark Dragon Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He possesses power over Flame which bears the might of AncientGreymon. This firefighter has skin that can withstand high temperatures and the ability to move even through lava, and snuffs out flames with instant, explosive blazes. It is said that BurningGreymon was born from active volcano research data, and it is thought that he contains an immeasurable, unknown energy. The name of the fire dragon, Vritra, who is considered the nemesis of the thunder god Indra of Indian mythology, is embodied in his ferocious nature. The more heroic his tactics and the more powerful the opponent is, the more BurningGreymon burns with combativeness. He also has a reckless side that doesn't understand retreating, even in a disadvantageous fight. BurningGreymon wields the "Rudriya Darpaṇa" (रुद्रियदर्पण "rudriya darpaNa"?, lit. "Terrifying Mirror") superweapons on both of his arms, and possesses the Fire Wings and Heat Claws. Aldamon Takuya achieves Aldamon by using Seraphimon's power to combine his Human and Beast Spirits. Like Agunimon, Aldamon is a Wizard Digimon. He possesses power over Flame that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of AncientGreymon and acquiring unknown abilities. Although he makes many enemies with his rough behavior, Aldamon's name is derived from the fused form of a god of Indian mythology, Ardhanarishvara, and since he possesses both the wildness of a beast and the intelligence of a human, Aldamon is a Demon God that fights by converting anger or fear into righteous strength. In battle, Aldamon unleashes super-wide ranged attacks that melt everything then burn it up without a trace. This aspect has enough destructive power, in that moment, to bear a close resemblance to the menace of modern nuclear weapons. Also, Aldamon is capable of fighting using the "Rudriya Darpaṇa" (रुद्रियदर्पण "rudriya darpaNa"''?, lit. "Terrifying Mirror") superweapons7 on both of his arms in hand-to-hand combat, and he specializes in close combat. EmperorGreymon EmperorGreymon is Takuya's final form by unifying the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Wood. His appearance is somewhat similar to WarGreymon from the Adventure continuum. EmperorGreymon is a Dragon Warrior Digimon. He is a Transcendent-species Digimon that possesses power over Flame which is said to have surpassed even the might of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He is said to bear the power of the nine dragon's veins that flow through Gaia, and it has been prophesied that if EmperorGreymon can restrain the might of the nine dragons, he will demonstrate unfathomable ability and even be able to rule Gaia. It is said that, in order to control their power, EmperorGreymon possesses the "Ryūgonken" (龍魂剣? lit. "Dragon Soul Sword") in which the dragon's souls are sealed. He wields the "Tiamat Head" pauldrons, the "Wyvern Head" greaves, and the "Naga Head" vambraces. Fire Rebellion Storyline Takuya joined the Order of the Just between Lucemon's first defeat in 2003 and Nightmare Rarity's defeat by the Hero of Bowerstone in 2011; the exact date Takuya joined up is classified information. Because of his Flame Embodiment, he started out in the order as a private (like everyone else). Due to his rank, he was only allowed to Spirit Evolve to Agunimon. He eventually rose to the rank of captain, allowing him to use all of his evolutions from Agunimon to EmperorGreymon. He is now an Enforcer team member and the third-in-command of Captain Elias T. Walker. His field call sign is Enforcer 3-3 and his Order of the Just title is the "DigiDestined of the Flame". Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass Normal Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Brunettes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Elementals Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Junko Takeuchi Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Wittenberg Category:Jerks Category:Sibling